Unchained Love
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: EJ is in self destruct mode after getting some life altering news . Turning his back on Sami opens the door for Salem's hottest new Professor at Salem University wide open to let him into Sami's life . Enters Greyston Angellove who has a secret friendship with Sami & a secret of his own . As EJ spirals deeper into darkness Sami starts over. Sami finds herself letting EJ go .


Coming up soon heres an excerpt to Unchained Love an EJami fan fiction

Prologue *

It was a dark day in Salem, as Sami was boxing her wedding invitations . A tear fell from her face ."Damn EJ we really could have made it this time. "Sami said sadly . "You've finally gotten Samantha

DiMera to give up on you great job ."Sami said angrily throwing invitations in the garbage.

EJ sat in his home office in the dark drinking a bottle of Jamison . There was a knock on the door ."Mr. DiMera the doctor is here ."Harold said nervously. Harold hated it that Mrs. DiMera was gone and he was left with his other miserable employer . Harold shook his head as he thought about EJ's behavior pushing everyone away.

Harold was rooting for them especially because Sami was fighter .

EJ broke her the last three months doing the unthinkable and calling off the wedding. Harold knew when he saw her walk out the door with the children his hope was gone. Now he had to pick up the pieces of the life EJ blew apart and clean up the mess.

Harold would find a way to bring her back and that meant betraying his employer . Harold was keep his eyes and ears open .

EJ was hiding something and Harold would find out what to bring Mrs. DiMera back home he had to for everyone's sanity.

Sami was done crying for EJ DiMera he did everything but pack her bags . Sami had to move on and build a life without EJ DiMera . Sami thought they finally got things right this time and decided to renew their vows . EJ destroyed any chance of that . He had fought for years to finally get her to choose him . Now she did and he wanted out . He actually said the words she never thought she hear him say . " I don't love you anymore Samantha . I don't want a life with you . I want you out of my house and never come back ."EJ said . Sami shook her head . She fought him for months accusing him of lying and hiding something . EJ never wavered and in his eyes was only darkness. There was no flicker of love for her in them at all . Sami finally acknowledged defeat and decided to move out with the kids. EJ didn't lift a finger to stop her . She stalled but EJ never changed his mind. Sami threw in the towel and finally gave EJ what he wanted her gone.

Harold showed the doctor in EJ's home office . EJ stood up clumsily clearly inebriated . "Good Morning doctor ."EJ said putting his hand out. The doctor hesitated noticing EJ was drunk. "Mr.DiMera nice to meet you ."the doctor lied . "I read the file you sent me . Im afraid I have the same prognosis as my colleague that you saw two weeks ago. Whomever this patient is needs to start making arrangements because all I can offer is pain management to be comfortable.

You can have the person make an appointment with my office and we can begin the process . "the doctor said forcing to sound optimistic.

EJ shook his head and said frustrated. "That wont be necessary because I'm the patient ." The doctor already knew but he didn't want to assume. "Then I suggest you get your affairs in order as soon as possible. The paralysis will being in less than two weeks and then you will lose function of your body . I can set up a hospice in which they can help you with pain management to make you comfortable." Doctor said empathically . EJ shook his head "Fine I will look into it . I wont be a burden to my family . I will make the arrangements with my lawyer . How long do I have doctor ?"EJ asked solemnly . The doctor sighed heavily . "I'm afraid Mr. DiMera

its a matter of two to three months . Your condition is aggressive and dangerous . It could be a matters of weeks before you lose use of your arms and legs . then your motor functions."Doctor explained . EJ put his hand up ."I get it doctor . Have your office call me when all is arranged ."EJ said calmly . He picked up the family picture that was on his desk of his , Sami and the kids. He shook his head and grabbed the bottle and just continued to drink.

"This is all for the best Samantha I wont saddle you with a invalid for husband or father . You are all better off without me. "EJ swore

It began to rain heavily so the doctor ran to his car. The doctor sighed relieved to be in a dry car. He saw a shadow in the rearview . He jumped . "How did the appointment go ?" the stealthy voice asked . The doctor stuttered afraid . "I told him everything and he has agreed to go to a hospice ."The doctor said nervously

The shadow nodded ."Great I need him to really believe he is dying . I want him out of the way for what I have planned . He cant know his disease is non existent or you will be non existent . do you understand ?"The shadow asked . The doctor nodded .

"Good we will be in touch ."The shadow said as they left the car .

The doctor sighed relieved to be alone again. "I'm so sorry Mr. DiMera someone really hates you and wants you dead."The doctor said and sped off into the rainy night.

EJ thought he was doing the right thing by letting Sami go but he was about to learn. You should never throw away what you cant afford to lose .

Sami was soaking wet standing in front of the door . She was contemplating knocking . She changed her mind several times walking back and forth. Sami sighed and kept talking to herself working up the courage to face her fears . She finally shook it off and worked up the nerve. "EJ let me go and now its time to let him go ."Sami said confidently and knocked. "Just a second" a male voice called out. Sami was shaking not from being drenched from the rain but because there was no turning back now . The door opened and there he stood in front of her shirtless . "MY GOD THAT BODY !!" Sami screamed in her head . Sami forced a smile

"Well Hello Samantha Darlin"He said in a southern drawl . Sami smiled "Greyston" "Look in his eyes Sami and not that chest ."Sami screamed in her head . "Darlin youre soaked and shaking come in this second ."Greyston said pulling her inside . "I will go get you a towel."Greyston said concerned . Sami looked around his home.

Sami quickly stood in front of the fire place . The room was dimly lit. all you saw was Sami glowing in front of the fire. Greyston came back still shirtless but with plenty of towels and a robe. Sami smiled . He was a true southern gentleman . Sami was impressed .

"Let me help you with this jacket ."Greyston offered . Sami started shaking harder. Greyston brought her closer to the fire wrapping the robe around her. Their eyes locked. "'What brings you here tonight? You said we had to stay away from each other because of the kiss. "Greyston asked curiously . Sami smiled "I know what I said but something has changed ."Sami said stuttering . Greyston heart began to speed up . He lifted her chin and looked deeply in her eyes . Greyston felt his body on fire immediately . "What has changed Darlin?"he said huskily Sami took a deep breath as she stepped closer to him . "I'm ready ."Sami said breathing hard.

Greyston stepped back "What does that mean ? You said you could never let EJ go and that we couldn't be more than friends."Greyston said huskily letting Sami go and now facing the fire . Sami nodded.

"Yes I did say that but something happened ."Sami said

Greyston eyebrows were raised . "What changed Samantha Darlin?"Greyston questioned . Sami grabbed is hand and put it on her chest above her heart. Greyston smiled. He felt her heart pumping hard . Sami grabbed his face . "You have been patient with me and never pushed me . I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I cant stop thinking about your body next to mine . I cant stop thinking about you calling me Darlin with that accent in my ear making me melt all over ."Sami confessed . "The more EJ pushed me away the more patient you were . Now I cant think of anything else except those eyes looking t me. Those beautiful lips on mine. Those hands..."Sami was explaining . Greyston pulled her in closer

to kiss her hard. Sami moaned and grabbed his buttocks to bring her closed now Greyston moaned . He pulled away kissed her lips gently . "are you sure you want this ?"Greyston said concerned . Sami nodded grabbed his belt to undo it . "I want you Mr.Angellove right here right now. There is no one else in my head except you and Im finally ready to take the next step. "Sami said sheepishly

Greyston smiled grabbed her like she was rag doll and lifet her up to him. "My god youre so strong."Sami said impressed . Greyston mover her hair around her ear and whispered in her ear . "Darlin this is nothing . This is only the beginning Darlin."He growled in her ear raising every hair on her body. he gently laid her down in front of the fireplace ,as he began to let his lips travel all over her body.

Sami Moaned "Yes,yes, yes, its been so long since I felt like this."Sami said honestly . Greyston nodded "Me too so Im going to enjoy every delicious moment of it . "Greyston swore . Greyston removed her dress as she removed his pants and his underwear.

Greyston laid her back as he removed her purplce laced underwear.

Greyston proceeded to kiss every part of her body then removing her bra. Sami's body was glistening in the light of the fire. Greyston smiled as he traveled down to her sweet spot . Sami threw her head back and just got lost in the motion of his tongue inside her. digging her hands in his hair grinding her hips into him. He responded in kind. They became lost in the night as they gave into months of pent up feelings that had be built up finally giving into all their desires each other .

"Everything is going according to plan EJ Sami are no more . So I will be rid of EJ for good then its time for Sami to be destroyed as well. The shadow said laughing as they poured their drink .

"I'll make sure they never find their way back to each other ever. "

Greyston and Sami made love into the hours of the night, they finally collapsed from exhaustion. Greyston held Sami in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again Darlin. I don't care who it is I will destroy anyone who tries will have to deal with me."Greyston swore. Sami began to tear because in her heart it was really EJ she wanted but he no longer wanted her. It was time for her to accept that

Sami smiled and for the first time in months she felt safe and loved .

She never wanted that feeling to end even if it wasn't with the person she truly needed.


End file.
